robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon 2
Typhoon 2 was a Scottish, Heavyweight robot built by Team Typhoon from Edinburgh. It was the first heavyweight built by the Edinburgh Air Cadets after the success they had in the Middleweight competitions with their robot, Typhoon. Typhoon 2 like the rest of the robots in the teams family kept the same design, a rotating 4-wheel driven cone-shaped robot with a heavy steel outer ring painted in the RAF crest with 4 sharp cutters on the sides. It‘s first and only appearance was in RoboGames 2005, where it beat Megabyte on the way to the Final where it was meant to fight Sewer Snake. However due to irreparable damage being taken from the Megabyte fight, it couldn't carry on and finished with a Silver Medal. The team also entered Typhoon Cadet in the RoboGames as well into the Featherweight category. Robot History RoboGames 2005 Typhoon 2 's first fight was against SJ. Typhoon 2 gets up to speed and attacks SJ head on, but is almost toppled. Typhoon 2 dodges SJ's attacks and manages to get around it where Typhoon 2 smacks into the corner of SJ causing heavy damage. SJ turns around and tries to smack Typhoon 2 head on but misses causing Typhoon 2 to take the entire back panel off knocking it immobile. Typhoon 2 fought Towering Inferno. The battle was very quick with Typhoon 2 getting one hit on Towering Inferno and knocking the robot out instantly. Towering Inferno was counted out and Typhoon 2 gone on to the next round. Typhoon 2 fought SJ again. In this battle Typhoon 2 span up to full capacity but is instantly slammed by its opponent and using its axe it flipped Typhoon 2 on to its side. While on its side SJ slammed Typhoon 2 into the arena wall which helped right Typhoon 2. Typhoon 2 tries to get away but is constantly pursued by SJ who has clearly learnt from the previous meet up. Typhoon 2 gets another hit but is sent flying into the arena corner where the spinner stops spinning temporarily allowing for SJ to continuously assault it. SJ manages to get Typhoon 2 by the arena wall again where it flips Typhoon 2 over once more and decides to leave it to be counted out, fearing of repeating the same mistake. In its final fight Typhoon 2 fought Megabyte. The two spinners get up to speed where they act very cautious of one another. Eventually the two hit one another sending the two machines at the ends of the arena. The two robots instantly stop working, with Megabyte spinning but standing still and Typhoon mobile but with it‘s spinner standing still.. As Typhoon was still technically moving it won the fight but took tremendous amounts of damage meaning it couldn't fight Sewer Snake in the final. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Outside RoboGames Typhoon 2 competed in Robot Wars competing in Extreme 2, and later appeared in Series 7 where it became champion on a controversial judges decision against Storm 2. Gary Cairns would later build a robot for the reboot PP3D to much less success Category:Combat Robots Category:Heavyweight Silver Medalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British robots Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Scotish Robots Category:Robots that have forefited a match Category:Robots that debuted in the 2005 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Non-Returners